


Retoris

by antahberantah



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Shingeki no Kyojin Chapter 123: Island Devils Spoilers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antahberantah/pseuds/antahberantah
Summary: "Bagimu, aku ini apa?"Pertanyaanmu itu terngiang seperti dentang lonceng raksasa di tengah Shiganshina. Ia bergema mengenai tembok-tembok kokoh Paradis, mengurungku dalam dilema dan kebingungan yang sama.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 7





	Retoris

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan sepenuhnya milik Hajime Isayama. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi penggemar ini.

_Bagimu, aku ini apa?_

Tanyamu pada suatu waktu. Aku masih ingat betul. Kala itu, langit begitu bersih dari gumpalan kapas putih. Belasan atau bahkan puluhan tenda terbentang di depan tempat aku dan kau berdiri. Semilir angin malam berembus, menerbangkan anak rambut, sekaligus menjadi pengiring riuh rendah kebisingan di depan sana.

Lalu, kau memandangku dengan tatapan itu. Tatapan yang entah, aku sendiri tak begitu mengerti. Ada semburat rasa sakit, harapan, penyesalan, dan sesuatu yang lebih—yang tak bisa kudefinisikan sama sekali. Baru kali itu, kulihat matamu memancarkan sesuatu yang bukan merupakan amarah dan dendam berapi-api. Baru kali itu pula, kulihat tekadmu yang sekeras baja melunak bagai batang cokelat terkena panas.

_Kau adalah keluarga_

Begitu jawabku malam itu. Kau adalah keluarga, atau setidaknya begitulah yang kupikir. Begitulah yang selama ini mendefinisikan kita berdua. Namun, anehnya, aku mendapati diriku mempertanyakan lagi dan lagi jawaban itu. Memikirkan kembali jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu itu.

Kau, Eren Jaeger, adalah sosok yang selalu berdiri di depanku. Kau berdiri dengan punggung yang kokoh dan tegap. Kau terus berjalan ke depan tanpa pernah menengok ke belakang. Kobaran api menyala terang dalam dirimu, bahkan barangkali sudah terbenam dalam jiwamu. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menghentikanmu—aku tahu itu lebih dari siapapun.

Kau juga, adalah Eren Jaegar, yang menyelamatkanku dari bandit-bandit biadab. Kau menyeretku keluar dari lubang kenestapaan bernamakan putus asa. “Bertarunglah. Bertarunglah. Bertarunglah.” Rapalan mantramu itu bagaikan sebuah pelita bagiku, satu sumber cahaya di antara kegelapan yang membelenggu.

Kau melilitkan syal itu ke leherku, menggenggam tanganku, dan memberiku tempat kembali pulang. Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tetapi tindakan kecilmu itu bagai tiupan angin pada tungku batu bara. Aku dihidupkan sekali lagi, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, adalah karenamu.

Akan tetapi, kurasa kau itu sangat tidak adil, pun amat kejam. Maksudku, bagaimana bisa kau mempertanyakan hal seperti itu lantas pergi begitu saja? Sepucuk surat adalah satu-satunya ucapan selamat tinggalmu. Kau pergi ke entah, menjelma debu yang ditiup dari sampul buku—hilang.

Tanpamu, hari demi hari kulewati dengan rutinitas yang menjemukan. Pagi hari aku akan bangun, melakukan rangkaian olahraga, lalu sarapan dengan Armin dan yang lainnya. Di siang hingga petang hari, aku akan membantu Komandan Hanji, melaksanakan perintah apa saja yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Malam adalah waktu yang paling menyiksa. Pada malam hari, Pertanyaanmu kala itu terngiang seperti dentang lonceng raksasa di tengah Shiganshina. Ia bergema mengenai tembok-tembok kokoh Paradis, mengurungku dalam dilema dan kebingungan yang sama.

Pada malam-malam senyap itu, ditemani suara burung hantu dan riuh redam bar di tengah kota, hatiku terasa ngilu. Ada sesuatu yang hilang, hampa, dan kosong ketika kau tak ada di dekatku. Ada rasa takut tanpa logika yang perlahan masuk ke celah-celah otakku.

Pikiranku penuh akan memori tentangmu. Kau yang makan tergesa-gesa, kau yang berdebat tidak jelas dengan Jean, kau, aku, dan Armin yang duduk bertiga memimpikan laut.

Ah, laut, mimpi kecil kita bertiga. Kita akhirnya melihatnya, Eren. Kita berhasil meraihnya. Lantas, mengapa kau pergi? Mengapa?

Sesak, dadaku begitu terasa sesak. Kemudian air mata jatuh. Satu tetes, dua tetes, hingga ia mengalir menganak sungai. Hei, Eren, apakah kau tahu bahwa aku tertidur dengan rasa sesak yang sama setiap malamnya? Apa kau tahu itu, Eren?

Tentu, tentu saja tidak. Kau adalah Eren yang segenap eksistensinya didedikasikan kepada kebebasan—dan bukannya pada sesuatu yang kurasakan ini.

Aku mendengus, menyunggingkan seutas senyum miris dan menyedihkan. Bahkan di saat seperti ini aku masih memikirkan pertanyaanmu itu. Bersama dengan kapal yang terus melaju menuju Odiha, pikiranku pun melaju menuju dirimu.

“Apa kau sudah siap, Mikasa?” tanya Armin dari pintu kabin. Dahinya berkerut, tatapan matanya dipenuhi kepedihan sekaligus keputusan yang telah bulat.

Ah, benar juga. Ini bukan saatnya bermelodrama. Hari ini adalah hari di mana kami akan menghentikan paksa langkahmu, Eren.

Kukencangan sekali lagi sabuk dan segala macam senjata yang diperlukan. Aku dan Armin bertukar pandang, mencoba saling menguatkan. Aku melangkah dengan pasti keluar kabin. Masih dengan senyum miris yang sama, pikiranku kembali melayang, barangkali untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

_Bagimu, aku ini apa?_

Kurasa, kau sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya, Eren.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
